


Don't Cry Over Spilt Paint

by themarkofpain



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, Artist Dean, College Castiel/Dean Winchester, First Kiss, M/M, Shy Dean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-04
Updated: 2015-06-04
Packaged: 2018-04-02 18:40:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4070458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/themarkofpain/pseuds/themarkofpain
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean has to finish his art project, but what will happen when he runs into Castiel Novak?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Don't Cry Over Spilt Paint

Dean felt the panic build in his chest more and more as he looked over the various cans of paint in front of him for what had to be the twentieth time.

Where the hell is the indanthrene blue paint? Dean thought in a frenzy. He had a painting due the very next day in his advanced art class and he could not afford to screw up this piece. But of course, he had run out of the main blue color that he had been using throughout the entire work.

And then Dean saw it. The indanthrene blue. Maybe there is a God, Dean thought.

With a smile and a breath of relief, Dean took the can off the shelf. But that relief hadn’t even lasted half a minute before everything went tumbling down. Literally. A large mass, presumably a body, knocked into Dean from behind. The small paint can slipped out of Dean’s hands, and before he could even think about catching it, the can came crashing to the floor. The blue was flowing onto the ugly tile from where it was cracked right open at the top.

Dean just stood there, absolutely dumbfounded, unable to do anything else.

Until he remembered that someone else was there. 

"Oh geez, I am so sorry! I didn't see you there. Or no, I wasn't paying attention, I'm so sorry!"

Dean slowly looked up from the disaster on the floor, breathing in slowly as he turned to give the stranger a piece of his mind.

But then he stopped breathing altogether. The man in front of him was gorgeous. Messy dark brown hair, strong cheekbones and full lips. But it was the man’s eyes that had Dean speechless.

His eyes were so blue it put every mixed and sealed can of paint to shame. Even in the shitty fluorescent lighting in the art supplies store, this stranger’s eyes were shining like diamonds.

“Are you alright?” The man’s eyes sparkled with concern as he lifted a hand to Dean’s shoulder. The touch broke Dean from his frozen state, but the feeling of awe was still very much there.

“I, um, I’m sorry. Um, didn’t mean to run into you.” Dean stammered as he felt a blush crawl up his neck. “I was rushing so I could get home and finish my painting, I’m sorry.”

The man’s face softened. “No, I should be the only one apologizing here. It was my fault.”

Dean simply nodded and the other man tilted his head in confusion. “I’m sorry, have we met?” the man asked.

Now it was Dean’s turn to be confused. He definitely would have known if he had met this man before. “No, I don’t believe we have. Why do you ask?”

The man looked away before he said, “Well, it’s just that...You kept staring at me like you were maybe trying to figure out if you knew me.”

Dean’s expression of confusion quickly morphed into one of horror. He hadn’t meant to stare at this stranger, but…

“Your eyes are gorgeous,” Dean blurted out before he could stop himself.

“What?” the other man breathed out. Dean swallowed the lump of nervousness that was steadily forming in his throat. 

“You have the most amazing eyes I have ever seen,” Dean continued since he had already spat out the confession. The man just stood there; his big, blue eyes widened out even more in what had to be shock.

“There are so many different shade and hues and tints of blue that they don’t even seem real,” Dean informed him, somehow becoming more confident.

The man shifted from one foot to the other and scratched the back of his neck. He was blushing profusely, red coloring his whole face and the tips of his eyes. Stupidly, all Dean could think about was how that made his eyes stand out even more.

“Someone like you must say that to everyone,” the man joked.

“I most certainly do not,” Dean replied in a teasing tone, causing the man to laugh.

Dean then remembered the whole reason why he was in the crappy art store talking to this beautiful man. His art project. Suddenly, he got an idea.

“So, I’m an art student at the university nearby and I have a project due tomorrow. And I don’t know if you’re busy, but I was wondering if I could paint you?”

The man raised his eyebrows in surprise. “You want to paint me?”

“You are very inspirational,” Dean quipped with a smirk.

“Well, it just so happens that I am free the whole day. And I would be honored if you painted me,” the man remarked. Dean’s face broke into a bright smile, which the man in front of him reflected as they once again stared at each other.

“Although, I don’t even know your name,” the man commented, the smile on his face transforming into a smirk.

Dean could feel yet another blush color his face as he replied, “Dean. My name is Dean Winchester.”

“Well, despite the circumstances, it is very nice to meet you, Dean Winchester. I’m Castiel Novak, but everyone just calls me Cas.” Cas extended his hand with a warm, wide smile on his face.

While Dean shook Cas’ hand (and God, does he have nice hands), he can’t help but think how perfect the name is for such an angelic man.

“We should probably tell someone about the paint on the floor,” Cas stated with a slight grimace.

Dean nodded, “Yeah, and I need to buy more paint.” 

**********

It took Dean all night to finish the painting. But it was so worth it.

Cas had stayed up with him the whole time and they talked. And talked. And talked.

Dean found out that Cas actually goes to the same university as him as an environmental sciences major. He was informed that Cas loves bees, coffee, and rainy days. He discovered that Cas will crinkle his nose when he is annoyed and that his eyes get even brighter when he talks about the things he is passionate about.

Dean already thought he was in love.

He was currently cooking breakfast for the sleeping Cas on his couch, who passed out around 5AM when Dean was finishing the last touches on the painting.

The bacon had just gone on the skillet when Dean heard a groan from across the room. He turned just in time to see Cas trying to stretch on the small, restricting couch. Dean tried to ignore how cute he looked when Cas pressed his face into the back cushions.

“Mornin’, Cas,” called Dean.

“Do you have any coffee?” Cas almost pleaded as he slowly lumbered into the kitchen.

Dean chuckled, “There is a fresh pot on the table.” He pointed towards the small breakfast table nearby with his spatula.  
Cas immediately made himself comfortable at the table with a cup of coffee. Dean smiled at the bacon as he thought about how right it felt to have Cas there. It already felt like he belonged there.

“Food will be ready in a minute,” Dean informed. Cas hummed in approval through a large gulp of coffee. 

“Thank you, Dean. This is very kind of you.” Cas complimented with a warm smile.

“Aw, it’s nothing, really. I mean, it’s the least I could do considering you came here and let me paint you for 12 hours,” Dean replied with a slight blush as he carried over the two plates of food.

The two were almost done eating when Cas asked, “Speaking of which, may I see the painting?”

“Oh, yea, um,” Dean shoved the rest of his toast in his mouth and wiped his hands on his jeans after he stood up, trying to conceal his nervousness. “Come here.”

With his heart in his throat, Dean walked over to the easel. “Well, here it is.”

The painting was a close up of Cas’s electric eyes with a dull background of greys and black. Cas’ eyes were the center of attention.

Cas was, apparently, speechless. Dean fidgeted with the hem of his shirt while he explained himself. “Your eyes are just so bright, Cas. They capture all the attention from everything else around you.” Dean looked away as he continued, “And now that I’ve gotten to know a bit about you, I know that it isn’t just your eyes that seize people’s attention.”

And then Dean was being kissed. One second he was staring at his scratched hardwood floors, and the next Cas’ hands were cupping his face and he was kissing him like the world was about to end.

When they pulled away, Dean had to remind himself how to breathe.

Dean peppered kisses around Cas’ face before he asked, “Would you like to go out to dinner with me tonight?” 

“Only if you paint me again afterwards,” Cas teased with a smirk.

“Well...I do have another assignment due next week.”


End file.
